Paragoomba
|location = Jr. Troopas Playground/Pleasant Path/Goomba Road/Rogueport Sewers/Petal Meadows/Shhwonk Fortress/Hooktail Castle/Lineland Road (1-1) Gloam Valley (2-1) The Bitlands (3-1) Flipside Pit of 100 Trials(Rooms 12 and 26) Goomba Fortress/Drybake Desert/Yoshi Sphinx/Damp Oasis/Fort Cobalt/Mustard Cafe |hp = PM and TTYD: 2 SPM: 1 SS: 6 CS: 10 |ap = PM, TTYD and SPM: 1 SS: 3 CS: 6 |df = 0 |wn = Loses wings if jumped upon |wp = N/A |card = 005|tattle = See Tattle Section}} A Paragoomba is a regular Goomba with wings. They are identical in stats, with the only difference being their ability to fly, and therefore an invulnerability to any ground-based attacks, such as Mario's hammer. If Mario jumps on them, they lose the wings and become regular Goombas.(If not defeated by the jump) They attack by flying into their target (a little similar to the Paratroopa,) and when on the ground, they attack like a regular Goomba would. In Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, they swoop down to attack. They can be found on Goomba Road, in the Rogueport Sewers, and in various places around Chapter 1 of TTYD. One Paragoomba is notably important, as he informs Bowser that Mario has obtained the last Crystal Star. In Super Paper Mario, the Paragoomba has one HP (excluding the first bounce to make it lose its wings) along with the Goomba making it a one hit kill. They can't really attack, and only hop around similar to a Green Paratroopa. Paragoombas also In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Paragoombas guard Goomba Fortress and roam the deserts of World 2. They attack by jumping on Mario. Several sub-species are introduced such as the 5-Fold Paragoomba and the Shiny Paragoomba. In Paper Mario: Color Splash, Paragoombas can be summoned by Whistle Snifits. They also appear in the Sacred Forest. Tattles Paper Mario: This is a Paragoomba. Obviously, Paragoombas are Goombas with wings. Max Hp: 2, Attack Power: 1, Defense Power: 0 You can't hit 'em with the Hammer while they're airborne. If you damage 'em, they'll fall to the ground and become ordinary Goombas. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: That's a Paragoomba. Basically a Goomba with wings. I'm jealous! Maximum HP is 2, Attack is 1, and Defense is 0. You can't hammer it while it's flying, but rough it up and it'll totally p lummet! Super Paper Mario: That's a Paragoomba. It is essentially a Goomba...with wings. A flying underling... Max HP is 1 and Attack is 1. Stomp it to turn it back into a Goomba... Then you can stomp it like a normal Goomba, I guess... Ahh...the life of a Goomba... Category:Enemies Category:Goombas Category:Goomba Village and Toad Town Category:Rogueport Category:Petal Meadows, Petalburg, and Hooktail Castle Category:Flying Enemies Category:All Paper Mario Game Enemies Category:Common Enemies Category:Various Enemies Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies